Vulcan the Bull
Vulcan the Bull (ヴァルカﾝ ・ザ ・ブル Varukan za Buru) is a 28 year old anthropomorphic male Mythsetian bull and the last living descendant of Forgus as well as the head of the House of Forgus. He is one of the Sanctuary Faction and is a skilled practitioner of weapon magic. He is one of the Knights of Mythsetia and is Kallis the Bear's best friend and right hand man. Physical description Vulcan is a tall and large bull with a broad chest and stands nearly a head taller than even Kallis. His fur is a rich brown and he has two large curved horns on his head. He is usually seen weaing light armor and a cloth around his waist, but he can easily change his attire with his armor summoning ability. Personality Vulcan is a man of very few words and rarely ever talks. He prefers to focus on his forging and expanding his arsenal while keeping it in prime condition. Vulcan is highly perceptive and almost alway anticipates a fight. However, Vulcan can be considered as too keen for a fight since he is always looking to challenge his own abilities and face fierce opponents. Kallis the Bear is his best friend and Vulcan acts as Kallis' right hand man, not only as a confidant but also somewhat of an enforcer. Like Kallis, Vulcan is highly protective of their group. He is largely aware of Melody the Nightingale's feelings for him, but he mostly does not acknowledge her advances. It is uncertain whether this is because Vulcan does not reciprocate, or if he simply does not care. Abilities As a Mythsetian, Vulcan is gifted in magical abilities inherited by his family bloodline. In particular, his family's powers focus on weapon magic. Powers *'Weapon manipulation:' As a descendant of Forgus, Vulcan is capable of summoning and manipulating a variety of weaponry. **'Powers via weapons:' Depending on the weapons he wields, Vulcan can possess a certain power through his use of that weapon. **'Weapon calling:' He can call his weapons to him when separated, no matter the distance. This only works on weapons that belong to him, however. **'Telekinesis:' Vulcan has a mild form of telekinesis that allows them to mentally control their weapons. **'Weapon wall:' He can use his telekinesis to form a protective wall of weapons to shield himself from attacks. **'Weapon proficiency:' He has an innate quality that allows him to easily use any weapon he comes in contact with. *'Armor generation:' He has the power to produce suits of armor or other protective equipment from his personal dimensional storage. Different sets of armor can have differing effects and he can dispel his armor when not in use. **'Powers via armor:' Depending on the type of armor he has equipped, he can receive a varying degree of powers based on the power imbued in that set of armor. *'Dimensional storage:' Vulcan has a connection to a personal mini-storage dimension. He has immediate access to it and is capable of summoning something from his storage dimension as well as sending something there. *'Extended lifespan:' Because of the amount of magic that runs through his bloodline, Vulcan is gifted with an extended lifespan - allowing him to live as long as three hundred years. Skills *'Enhanced combat training:' Vulcan is highly trained in combat and the use of weaponry. **'Multi-weapon wielding:' He is well trained in combat with weaponry and can easily wield multiple weapons at once. *'Enhanced forging:' Through the use of the Anvil of Forgus, Vulcan can forge powerful weapons with varying magical effects. He can also use the forge to create devices and armor. **'Repair:' He can also use the Anvil to repair damaged weapons and equipment. Equipment *'Anvil of Forgus:' Vulcan possesses his family's sacred relic, the Anvil of Forgus, which allows him to create objects, such as weapons and armor, with magical properties. *'Seal of Forgus:' Vulcan carries the Seal of Forgus, which identifies him as the head of his family and grants him access to his genealogical archive. *'Battleaxe and assorted weapons and armor:' Vulcan has a plethora of weapons and armor that he stores in his own personal pocket dimension to be summoned for use whenever he wishes. His preferred weapon is a large battleaxe. Trivia *Vulcan is named after the Roman god of the same name, who is the counterpart of the Greek god Hephaestus, god of fire and the forge. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Forgus Family Category:A to Z Category:Good